Pruebas del Caos
The Chaos Trials are an annual competition in Lanova held by the Lanova Council of Magic to seek worthy wizards. The strongest members of the council shape sections of Lanova Castle into a labyrinth of hazards and creatures of chaos energy, each personalized to their own element and personality. Wizards from around the world compete to defeat these challenges, and the council members who made them, to earn the title of Wizard of Legend. Rules Wizards who enter the Chaos Trials are allowed to start with only four arcana, a basic attack, a dash, a standard, and a signature, so wizards will typically bring their favorite ones. Additional arcana can be collected throughout the trials through chests, shopkeepers, and as rewards for beating the council members. Structure The Trials are divided into three randomly ordered sections of levels based on the element of that section's Council Member: Water, Fire, or Earth. Different room variants exist depending on the element. For instance, fire-based levels have rooms containing fire hazards, water levels have ice storms or shards, and earth levels have poison traps. Each section becomes progressively more difficult by giving basic enemies, mini-bosses, and bosses more abilities. Bosses and mini-bosses have increased casting speeds and shorter vulnerability phases. The wizard always encounters Master Sura on the final level, regardless of the order of the preceding sections. Strategy/Tips For those having difficulty completing the Chaos Trials, certain basic strategies can help the player survive and complete the Trials. Arcana When picking starting arcana, be aware that some elements will face less resistance than others during the Trials because there are currently only three different elements utilized by the enemies. For instance, fire arcana would be weak against water enemies, resisted by fire enemies, and only have normal effect against earth enemies. In comparison, earth arcana would be resisted by earth enemies, but have normal effect against both fire and water enemies. For further comparison, lighting arcana would be weak on earth levels, have normal effect on fire levels, but be strong on water levels. Because there are no air or lightning enemies, starting with arcana that are specifically strong against them bear less benefit. If one is having particular difficulty on certain levels, bringing starting arcana that benefits against that element might increase one's chances. Alternatively, a player could choose three different elements strong against each type of enemy in each of their starting arcana slots that deal damage (basic, standard, and signature). Air, lighting, and water are the elements that would be strong against the current enemy elements. Note, however, that lightning and air would both be weak against earth and fire respectively, while water would only be resistant to itself, strong against fire, and have normal effect against earth. The player should prepare for the final section of the Chaos Trials (typically the most difficult) by taking note of the element of the final section and obtaining arcana that work well against that element. Relics Relic combos and synergy depend on whether one has the opportunity to obtain the specific relics, but players can utilize the maximum benefit of relics by obtaining relics at certain times and discarding others when they cease to provide benefit. * Consider picking up relics that require killing enemies, obtaining healing, or other acts to "build up" that relics benefit (i.e. , , or ) in the earlier parts of the trial to ensure that you obtain the maximum benefit. Getting these items late game would likely not be worth the space, cost, or the potential benefit of obtaining a relic with immediate benefit. * Distinguish between relics that benefit only during the actual level and not against the boss. Relics that only provide short buffs when defeating regular enemies would not benefit during boss fights where those enemies are absent (i.e. , , , or ). * By the end of level 3-2, items that earn gold, reduce prices, and other level-specific benefits cease having benefit. After clearing level 3-2 and defeating the mini-boss, there is no need to earn more gold because the rest of the Chaos Trials would not have merchants. Therefore, items like or cease having any benefit. If available, sell these relics to the Cremire the Collector to earn extra gold to purchase other relics. The same should be done for relics that have level-specific benefits, such as . Just like gold earning relics, there would be no need to have the map revealed because revealing the succeeding boss levels would not benefit the player. Other relics that cease having benefit on 3-2 include: , , and . * There are a number of cursed relics that, when picked up at the conclusion of level 3-2, bare no negatives against the player. Just like how items that provide increase gold or price reductions become less useful past level 3-2, the negative aspect of all cursed items that would burden gaining gold or increase prices would be negated. These items include: , , , and . With no further need for gold, essentially all of these items are just beneficial and free. Another cursed relic that has its benefit outweigh the negative after level 3-2 is , because although it increases damage from all enemies, the increased damage against Council Members may outweigh it (or at least it would not be wasted when still needing to fight against regular enemies). Rewards In addition to earning the title of Wizard of Legend, the winner will be awarded with the and one of eight Chaos arcana, extremely rare and powerful arcana that can only be crafted by the head of the council, and that most wizards can't control. Category:Lore